Footsteps from the Past
by fallanydeeper
Summary: This is an Andrea and Neil fiction - My second. Please R&R at the moment it is only a one parter, but there may be more.


She walked out of the revolving doors and down the steps to Neil's awaiting arms. He pulled her close, she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. His arms wrapped themselves around her protecting her. He released her from his hold and opened the car door for her, she slid in, embracing her stomach with her arms. She looked out of the window at the tall, building stretching up beside her. St. Hugh's.

She turned her head to the right and smiled at Neil as he started the engine. He looked concerned for her. He always did if anything happened. The slightest cut or pain and he'd rush her to the doctors or to the hospital. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, then took hold of the wheel and drove off.

She let her head rest against the window, and closed her eyes. Slowly she drifted into sleep. It wasn't peaceful sleep as she desired, but disturbed. She was in a warehouse. Gabriel was right behind her, Smithy and Gina, somewhere outside. She stood still, sure that she could here footsteps to the left. She looked but she couldn't see anyone there, turning around she realised Gabriel was no longer behind her. It must have been his footsteps she heard.

_What was that? I just heard someone behind me. There's no one there. Gabriel? Gabriel? Why isn't he answering his radio. Where is he?_

She awoke with a start. She was sitting in a chair in the living room, Neil was sat on the sofa watching her.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked as he moved to the chair and perched on the arm, putting his arms around her. "You were tossing and turning."

"Today. It all came back to me."

"You need to talk about this. You can't keep it all bottled up." She shook her head. She wasn't ready. "Please, Andrea, please let me in. I hate to see you like this, I hate to see you hurt. Please tell me."

She looked into his pleading eyes and nodded, her throat felt suddenly dry.

"We were looking for James Patterson. We had a lead that he was hiding out in a disused warehouse. Gabriel and I went in, Gina and Smithy were patrolling the outside. I heard footsteps but I couldn't see anyone…" She blinked as she tried and failed to fight back the tears, they streamed down her cheeks, Neil lifted his hand and brushed it across her face, wiping away the tears and hoping to wipe away the sadness. "When I looked behind me, Gabriel had gone. He wasn't answering his radio. I was on my own… It – it was dark, I could hardly hear anything. I turned around and 'Patterson' was standing right in front of me. He had a crowbar in his hands. I kept looking for Gabriel but I couldn't see him anywhere."

She paused and looked into his deep brown eyes. Hoping that he could continue the rest of the story for her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Andrea, I can't finish it for you. I wasn't there, I don't know what happened." She slipped out from his grasp and walked across the room, placing her hand on the mantelpiece and staring in the mirror. She didn't see her reflection staring back at her. She saw the warehouse, she saw herself running. She saw _him _chasing her, Gabriel running towards them his ASP in his hands. She watched as Patterson brought the crowbar crashing down onto her head, her legs gave way beneath her and she was lying on the cold, hard floor. She was conscious, but weak. She could hear voices around her.

_Gabriel's got him. I heard him cautioning him. I can see him lying on the floor next to me. Gabriel's foot is on his back disallowing him to rise. He's on his radio. I hope he's calling for help. I feel weak, really weak. I'm slipping in and out. Between life and death._

Smithy and Gina were running across the warehouse towards them. Smithy ahead. He fell to his knees beside Andrea, his hand rested on the back of her head. He pulled his hand away, it was covered with blood.

"_It's alright, darling. I'm here. We'll get you to hospital, you'll be fine now. I promise." Smithy's talking to me. He's trying to keep me awake. I want to stay awake. I'd give anything to hear his voice. He's fading. I'm fading._

"Andrea! Andrea! Please, please open your eyes for me. Please, darling, open your eyes."

_I'm opening them, I can see his gorgeous eyes staring back at me, his hand is groping for mine. I open my mouth to speak but he puts his finger to my lips. He doesn't understand, he needs to know. Smithy, I say. I'm pregnant. Save our baby. He's recoiling in horror._

She turned back to Neil and stared into his face, she was looking straight through him. He hung his head and looked at the floor. She hadn't meant to tell him everything that had happened. But as she'd watched it in the mirror, it had all spilled out. Everything, the fact that the baby Neil had been so looking forward to, wasn't really his. He'd been so protective of Andrea, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her or his unborn child.

He sank into the nearest seat and stared at her. He was furious, but he tried to keep things cool.

"He knows?" He asked. Still looking at the floor, he couldn't bear to look at her. She'd lied to him once before and he'd forgiven her. Twice? He couldn't forgive her twice.

She nodded. "Yes he knows."

"And – what about us? Did you ever love me Andrea?"

It was her turn to look at the floor. He stood up and walked towards her, his face was right in hers. His voice was raised.

"Well? Did you?" Her tears began to fall again. "Don't do this Andrea. Don't."

"I'm sorry. I did love you… Once." She reached out to touch him but he stepped back, hurt.

"I gave everything I had up for you. My wife, my son… My job." He turned his back on her.

"Yeah, because your job was so much more important than everything else."

"Don't ever say that to me again." He span around and before he knew what he was doing, the back of his hand had connected with the side of her face, she looked shocked as she lost her balance. He reached out to steady her but it was too late. She had already fallen, hitting her head on the mantelpiece.


End file.
